Music in the Dark
by Chaotic Orchid Angel
Summary: Reposted and revised! Chapter Two up. Gaz and Dib deal with the repercussions of their actions.
1. Addictive

****

Music in the Dark

Chaotic Orchid Angel

June 9, 2003

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. I don't own Dragonball Z, Trigun or The Matrix. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be out spending a lot of money

Author's note: This will be an incest fic. Dib and Gaz. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple enough, huh?

Thanks to Ruri Unstitched for betaing! You are the best!

* * * *

****

Chapter One

He was duly watching Mysterious Mysteries, as per usual, when a strange occurrence happened. Gaz walked downstairs. Now, while Gaz walking down the stairs was not strange in itself, it was how she looked while walking down said stairs that was so strange to him. She was dressed to kill. Tight black-leather hip huggers and a black-leather corset trimmed with delicate lace clung to her body like a second skin. Her long violet-colored hair tumbled down her back in careless, sexy waves. 

"Holy shit, Gaz!" Dib swore, his eyes wide in disbelievement. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him darkly.

"Since when did Dad die and make you my legal guardian?" she sardonically muttered as continued on her way to the kitchen. Dib, outraged, followed her.

"Dad," she called, "I'm leaving for _The Bungalow_. I'll be home by two."

Professor Membrane looked up briefly from eating his sandwich and eyed his eighteen year old daughter. 

"Take your brother with you," he declared simply. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. 

"Excuse me? Did you just say that I should take Dib? I think I'm hearing things," she said, internally hoping that her exclamation was true. The Professor stared her down with stern eyes. 

"You heard correctly. I want you to take Dib. It could be dangerous out there."

Gaz scoffed. "Dad, I'm eighteen, I think I can take care of myself. I don't need my _Oh so gallant _older brother protecting me." She eyed Dib, who had opened his mouth to firmly protest the insult, yet their father interrupted before either could utter a word.

"You can't go unless he goes. And that is final."

She saw red before her eyes. She wanted to scream and curse in anger yet she knew better than to protest. If she did, he would never allow her to go, and she had wanted to get into this particular club for what seemed like forever. This was no ordinary club, though, you had to obtain a special pass to get in, and only a select few were allowed to possess these passes. Gaz, being her sly and persisting self, had finally managed to procure one, by means that had caused her a great deal of pain. She'd sold her rare and beloved copy of _'Blood Piggy 2', _an urban legend in the gaming world, in exchange for a lifetime V.I.P pass to the famed upper class after hours club. 

When she took the second to think about all the trouble she'd been through to obtain the pass, she sighed in full defeat and whispered, "Okay, you win." 

"Hey, wait a minute! did you forget about me? Who says that I want to go to her stupid club," Dib protested, raising an eyebrow.

Gaz gave him a withering glare. "If you don't go with me, I'll destroy all the information you have on Zim. I know where you keep it." Her eyes glittered with a mock malice. "I'll burn it all and piss on the ashes." 

Dib witnessed the fire burning strongly in her eyes and decided to comply. Gaz in an angry mode was not a thing to be messing around with, much like swimming naked in a crocodile-infested lake. If she made a request, you accepted it because her threats could always manage to be followed through. no matter how outlandish they sounded.

"Oookay then, are you ready to go?"

"No," she growled, folding her arms tightly over he chest.

"Why not?"

"Because you have to get ready. I'm not going anywhere with you dressed like that." Her gaze cast down to his clothes and her brow furrowed in distaste.

Dib looked down, shoulders shrugging. He thought he looked fine.

"What's wrong with them?"

She glared darkly at him. "What isn't? You can keep the trenchcoat, but take off that stupid shirt," she muttered, her gaze raking him up and down a second time. "And do something with your hair..." she added quickly.

It was Dib's turn to glare. "And just what's wrong with my hair?" he whispered dangerously. though his dark look didn't seem to phase his sister in the least. 

"Everyone would know it was you. No one on the planet wears their hair like that," she pointed dismissively to the top of this head. "I don't need everyone knowing that I went to the most exclusive nightclub in town with my _brother_! Now, go upstairs and put on that black silk dress shirt you have," she raised a hand to her chin thoughtfully, "and slick your hair back with some gel. Do you have contacts?"

"No," he growled vehemiously and turned in a storm to go change.

* * * * 

Fifteen minutes later, he descended, looking rather suave and a lot less scruffy than he had when he'd first left the room. Gaz eyed him thoughtfully, chuckling as she took in the sight of his hair.

"Your hair looks like a cross between Super Saiyajin Gohan and Vash the Stampede." She let out a small snort beneath her breath. Dib remained unamused.

"Does her Majesty request I go wash it out? I can't do much else with it, you know..."

"No, it looks kinda cool. You look pretty good, Dib. Kind of like a spiky haired Neo without the sunglasses..." her voice trailed off. "But anyway, let's go, we're already late as it is."

With a final call of goodbye and a firm return time to their father, the siblings left while bickering quietly about Dib's hair.

"So, what's so special about this club?" Dib asked as they descended the driveway to where Dib's parked car waited. Gaz let out a small grin.

"You'll see," she responded cryptically as she opened the passenger side door.

* * * * 

He could feel the pulsing beat of the music inside his chest cavity as they reached the outside of the club. It didn't seem to be anything outstandingly wonderful. In fact, to Dib, it just looked like a regular, slightly seedy club that you might find in city centres and back alleys. The bouncers checked their ID carefully and, handing them back, marked their hands with ultraviolet stamps to signify that they were underage. The doors opened and admitted them into a darkened hallway. They checked in their coats and, walking to the main counter, a man behind took Gaz's pass. He scanned it through a machine to properly verify her identity and finally he cleared both her and Dib. 

"I hope you and your guest have a wonderful time, Miss Membrane," he smiled warmly.

"Thank you," she smirked. A set of double doors opened and revealed the true identity of _The Bungalow_.

'Gaz was right,' Dib thought as he took in the enticing sights before him. 'This is nothing like I expected.'

The club was lit solely by candlelight. Black wrought iron chandeliers hung tightly from the vaulted ceilings, holding strategically placed candles that gave the room a seductive and dangerous tone. The windows were painted over black and large, gothic tapestries covered them all. The dance floor was littered with people grinding and twisting to the pulsing rhythm of the music. The biggest surprise of them all was that there was no cigarette smoke clogging the air. It was fresh and had a faint, sweet undertone to it.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Gaz commented, grinning slightly. "And this is only the first level."

"It's awesome!" he exclaimed, still awed with the sights. "How did you find out about this place anyway?"

"A friend of mine, his cousin is the owner. He got me the pass, but I had to give him _Blood Piggy 2_ for it," she growled as she recalled the parting from her wonderful game. They made their way with difficulty through the dancing crowd to the bar, where they ordered Cokes and stood, taking in the sights of the crowd. The music had an infectious beat to it and Dib nodded his head along in tune. He turned to look at Gaz and saw that she was really getting into it. She had begun to sway her hips and tap her feet. A handsome guy had noticed her and asked her if she would like to dance with him. She flashed him a small, sultry smile and walked into the crowd with him, winking at Dib in the process.

Dib was shocked. Never in his entire life had he ever seen Gaz so… so loose and free. She was being nice! Scratch that, she was being more than nice, she was flirting! She had that sultry pout on her lips while the guy held her swiveling hips and moved in time with her. She lifted her arms high above her head and began to twirl them in graceful, controlled movements. She soon seemed to lose interest in the guy she was dancing with and broke away, dancing only with herself. The music changed at that point, switching from an electric beat to a more tribal one. The drums and bass rang through the floor, sending out seductive pulses through the air. Her body moved in sync with the music, twisting and pulsing, sweat beading her face as she gave in to the writhing melody. Her head tossed back and forth, sending her hair cascading about her like a violet waterfall. The tempo increased subtly and so did her rhythm. She danced and danced until very suddenly, it reached its climax and began to wind down. She threw her head back one last time and her face was a picture of pure pleasure. She had gathered the attention of quite a few men in the room, but she took no heed of them. After the song ended, she made her way back to the bar, where Dib stood trying not to let his jaw drop. She reached over and grabbed the rest of his warming Coke, swallowing it in one quick gulp as she flashed him a beautiful, if not vague, smile.

His mind refused to process the information it had been given. It was too much of a shock.

She looked like a Goddess out there. He had tried to say something as she'd returned, but as soon as his mouth opened to talk, she'd left to dance again. That couldn't be his sister out there, that person was too beautiful, too graceful, too... sexy.

The music had the electronic pounding to it again, yet this time a woman with a clear, ringing voice was singing.

__

Sugar, you make my soul complete.

The Rapture tastes so sweet.

The music pulsed through his mind. Watching her move so sensually affected his body in ways he didn't want to think about. He felt as though he couldn't control his bodily functions anymore. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think straight. All he knew was her. He had to be closer to her, he needed to touch the goddess. Without a second thought, he left the bar and moved to join her on the dance floor.

He came behind her and placed his hands lightly over her hips, just tightly enough to be felt, and began to dance in sync with her. She, unbeknownst to who it was behind her, began to grind against him to the tune, her mind too, lost in the music. He ran his fingers up her spine, smirking as she let out a small, sighing gasp of pleasure. With one hand wrapped lightly around her leather-clad waist, he used the other to move aside her lustrous hair and expose the crook of her creamy neck. The music changed again, this time to a man crooning out the lyrics.

__

Predictable behavior, I crave ya

I'm driven, you're my only living savior

He lowered his head to her neck and blew soft, gentle breaths on her anticipating flesh.

__

Don't panic, there's only we two left on the planet

She sighed and relaxed in his slack grip, leaning even closer into him.

__

I'm addicted.

He allowed his lips to finally touch her skin, placing soft, light kisses on her shoulder, slowly making his way up to the crook of her neck. When he kissed her jugular vein, she nearly collapsed from the ecstasy. 

She spun around to stare into the eyes of the person claiming her and found, with a start, that she was looking into eyes identical to her own. 

"Dib," she breathed, disbelieving.

"Shhh." He hushed her as he claimed her lips with his own. 

She should have been shocked. She should have never let it get this far, but her sense of logic seemed to have been left behind. It felt too damn good to stop. She relaxed into the kiss slightly and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to pass through. Who knew that past his freakiness he was such a good kisser? She moaned lightly into the kiss, digging small crevices with her fingernails in his arched back. His fingers tangled in her hair, drawing her, if possible, even closer.

Dib was in pure heaven. Her lips were soft, as was the insides of her mouth. She tasted familiar, like something vaguely sweet.

Unfortunately, they had no choice but to break for air. He gazed at her, his eyes glazed with passion. Her lips were red and slightly swollen from his rough kisses. He felt as though he had been drugged. His senses were on overload. He couldn't hear the pounding music anymore, only the sound of blood rushing in his ears. Her chest heaved to take in oxygen quickly as he reached for her again. She came to him willingly and this time, grasped his head and pulled him deeply into the kiss.

Her body was so hot. Did the candles fall and cause a fire? She didn't know and frankly, she wouldn't have cared if the entire place was burning down at that point in time. All she cared about was the feeling of his lips on hers. As they kissed, their bodies moved unconsciously in perfect calculated sync to the beat of the music.

* * * * 

They left the club later that morning and drove straight home, neither saying a single word. They arrived at the house shortly after and Gaz, cheeks flushed, immediately bolted up the stairs and into her room. Dib sighed and sank heavily into the sofa. His mind barely registered the fact that his father walked by and asked if he had had a good time.

"Yeah, we had a great time," he stated in a blunt monotone. His father said something vague in Dib's ears and disappeared into his basement lab, most likely to stay there all night.

Dib threw his head back and tempted the urge to scream. What the hell had happened back there? Had he unknowingly seduced his sister? Something was so very wrong with that picture. He hung his head against his chest and heaved a great sigh, unwittingly catching a whiff of her sweet perfume in the air about him.

She _had_ felt wonderful in his arms, though. Her skin had tasted so sweet...

No! He had to stop thinking like that! It was morally wrong! She was his little sister! It was out of the question!

But she truly was a Goddess, the way her body swayed to the beat of the music, her lips pursed in a small seductive pout...

He was driving himself insane inside. He needed to apologize to her and smooth things over before they ruined their relationship permanently. He made up his mind and set up to her room tentatively. He knocked on the door and heard a small 'come in'. He opened the door and immediately drawled out his apology when he noticed the surrounds of her room.

She had lit candles all over, casting the same eerie, haunting glow over her that he had seen at the club. 'Sneaker Pimps Six Underground Fila Brasilia Remix' played faintly on her stereo. Then he noticed what she was wearing. 

It wasn't anything particularly erotic, just a black and purple cotton tank top over black cotton shorts, but it was how her body wore it. He thought she had been stunning in her club outfit, but the simplicity of her pajamas made her look downright irresistible. He could feel that same, bubbling high return to his head and the need to kiss her again was overwhelming. Combined with the music, he felt as if he was going to burst.

He tried to snap himself out of it. "Gaz, I…"

"Shhh," she placed a single finger to his lips. "Be quiet." 

She moved closer to him as he tried to back away. When he backed himself into the door, he realized that there was nowhere left to turn. 

"No, Gaz, we ca…" she cut him off abruptly when she kissed him. She slipped her tongue deeply inside his mouth and caressed his own while he fought for control. She nibbled gently on his bottom lip and his control snapped. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her to her bed, depositing her on the bedspread and climbing on top to reclaim her lips. A lightheaded feeling overcame the two of them. This couldn't be wrong; they needed each other too much.

His lips trailed down her neck and towards the neckline of her tank top. His hands had moved up from her waist to travel along her ribcage. He slipped a hand beneath her shirt and gently ran his fingers along her heaving ribs. She giggled slightly and sighed softly as his fingers reached her breasts. He ran his fingertips over the soft skin, exploring and teasing, but not touching where she needed him to touch her the most. She was moaning his name, begging for him to touch her. Obediently, he did, by quickly grasping her nipple between his fingertips while plunging his tongue inside her mouth. She nearly orgasmed at that moment. His remaining hand subtly drifted south, and his wandering fingers found themselves at the top of her shorts, and disappeared beneath. 

Gaz's eyes snapped wide open as she felt his fingers probe her very inner depths. She screamed his name out, the sound muffled by his mouth engulfing her own. His fingers teasingly touched that one sensitive spot and held it. She felt her body smothered in the ecstasy. She cried out repeatedly. Dib lifted his head from hers to watch her writhe with pleasure. 

She panted, attempting to catch her breath. It had never been that good before. All the orgasms she had ever produced her life had come by her own hand, but they had never been as good as that had. 

"I need you inside me," she demanded suddenly, her voice laced with the heaving tone of want. She proceeded to unbutton his shirt while he worked solo on his pants. When he had been stripped completely naked by her anticipating fingers, she took a moment to stare at his body.

At nineteen years old, Dib had grown to be quite a handsome young man. He had filled out over the years and his chest was solid and well-built. She ran a hand over his strong chest and he shivered with pleasure. She smiled and reached to toss her shirt off, releasing her naked breasts in front of him. He marveled at her beauty and pushed her back into the pillows. He covered her face with kisses and they both shoved her shorts down.

He opened her legs gently and positioned himself with anticipation against her. He stared almost patronizingly into her nutmeg colored eyes and witnessed the love she had staring back at himself back. He leaned down to kiss her and entered her at the same time. 

Words couldn't begin describe how completely incredible the feeling of her around him was like. He sucked in a deep breath and attempted to keep complete control or else he was sure he would come immediately. He moved in rhythm within her and heard her small, harsh whimpers of pain. He looked down at her beautiful face, now covered in tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," she cried breathlessly, "It'll go away. Just, please, don't stop..."

He held her closer and felt her hips move in time with him. He reached a hand down and began to caress her sensitive spot once more. 

She gasped in an agonized pleasure, feeling her muscles tighten against him. The pain had slowly melted away into a pleasure more wonderful than she had ever felt in her life. It increased with each stroke and she could feel a deeply burning fire building within her body.

"God Dib, it feels so... good!" she cried out between small, gasped moans.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and began to move a little faster, not for a second breaking the rhythm of his strokes. She clawed at him, calling his name softly, crying in pure pleasure. Her normally pale face was now flushed a beautiful, flustered pink. She could feel the heat in the pit of her stomach spread and soon she was overcome with it.

"Dib! I…I think I'm…!"

She exploded once more, and screamed loudly. Her inner muscles clenched at him so tightly that he felt himself lose all control he'd had.

He screamed her name as he emptied himself inside her. He collapsed beside her, gasping as he pulled her into his arms.

Exhausted, they fell asleep grasping each other as though they could never let go. Neither of them woke for the rest of the night.

* * * * 

Song credits: _'Rapture' _by Lio, and _'Addictive'_ by Faithless

* * * * 


	2. Spinning

Music in the Dark

Chaotic Orchid Angel

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ nor do I wish to, Jhonen can keep his stupid money!

Special thank you to Ruri Unstitched for being my new beta. Yea!! She's cool!

Chapter Two

There was a heavy weight smothering her stomach, disturbing her sleep. She attempted to shrug it off, thinking it was a stuffed animal or her sheets wound tight around her body. But when it tightened against her, she was jolted to full consciousness.

'Oh... god.'

* * * *

The searing heat of the water helped to soothe away her aches and pains. She stood still in the rush, allowing the water to cleanse her body while she contemplated her actions from the previous night.

'I can't believe I… we did that! What the hell came over me?" she internally interrogated herself. 

There was no explanation. She tried to come up with a logical reason for their actions. There had been no previous attraction between the two of them, not even a hint of one; they were siblings for God sakes! The closest they had ever come to showing even the slightest hint of affection for each other was when she kicked his ass, or when she told him that the sound of his voice made her sick. No, though she didn't often show it, she did care for him. He was her older brother, after all. But one night spent together without insults and they were instant 'lovers'? Something didn't add up.

She wiped the blood stains from her thighs, wincing in pain. God, it hurt! She felt warm tears sting her eyes as the weight of her actions finally came to mind. She gave her virginity to her brother? She wasn't the type of girl who'd guarded it under lock and key, but she _was_ planning to wait for someone she cared enough about to lose it with. But instead, she had let her hormones and the atmosphere get to her and she'd thrown it all away. She stood in the water, quickly turning cold, and cried.

* * * *

Dib awoke reluctantly in an empty bed. He cursed as he took a moment to survey his surroundings with weary eyes. He was in his sister's bed, naked, and she wasn't there. He took the sign of her disappearance as a good one, quickly dressed and hurried back to his own room. Once the door shut, he slid to the floor, raising his hands to his face. He was in deep shit. What the _hell_ was the matter with him? Becoming... aroused by your sister was bad enough, but _sleeping_ with her?! That was punishable by death. A very painful death. If anyone found out…He let that thought trail away right there. He knew what would happen if anybody were to find out. It would be even bigger than if he exposed Zim as an alien! He had to talk to her and end this…this _thing_. 

It had only been one night, but it was bad enough. Just the thought of it gave him a horrible headache. He wasn't sure what to classify last night as. It was… It was something. It was wonderful and impossibly wrong and… and sex. He could swear on the Bible that he had never thought of Gaz in that particular way before. But last night, it had been as if they had become two very different people. He had always loved his sister, but last night, he had really loved her, in the proper way a man and a woman should love each other, but certainly not as brother and sister.

He threw his head back forcefully and rammed it, hard, against the door. Perhaps, if he hit it hard enough, he would cause terminal brain damage and die, thus ending all of his problems. But instead, all it did was make his headache even worse.

He sighed. A shower would help clear his head somewhat, he supposed. It would also rid his body of her distinct scent, which was slowly driving him mad.

* * * * 

She finally left the shower, after bitterly crying out all of her woes and berating herself for being so weak. As she ran a comb through her violet hair, she took careful notice of her reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot and tired, and her skin was much paler than normal. She rummaged through the medicine cabinet for her eyedrops. Perhaps, if she appeared normal then she could feel normal inside. She blinked once the drops were in and took a second look. Much better. She adjusted her towel and opened the bathroom door, intending to walk quickly and quietly back to her room, yet instead walking headlong into Dib.

She couldn't speak. Her mouth was open yet nothing seemed to come out. Following her instincts, which instantly took control of her, she ran past him, into her bedroom and slammed the door tight shut. Dib watched her go and was tempted to follow her. He decided finally to let her be and stepped inside the bathroom to take his shower.

* * * * 

Inside her room, Gaz attempted to calm herself. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. This was ridiculous! She lived with him; she couldn't avoid him forever. They had to talk about this. She collapsed on her bed and recoiled in horror when she smelled him on her sheets. In a fit of blind rage, she tore them from her bed and threw them in a corner. She fell to the floor and began to cry again. She desperately wished that night had never happened. She could have prevented it. She wished she hadn't returned his kiss and, most importantly, she wished that she could hate him. But it was impossible. Deep down she knew the sickening truth. She wouldn't have allowed last night to occur if she hadn't wanted it to happen. She saw that somewhere, deep down, she was merely a sick little girl in love with her brother. Last night had simply been the catalyst for her feelings to fully emerge from their dark hiding. Her tears soon dissipated and a strange, awkward sense of peace fell upon her. She felt better now that she had come to terms with it. She loved him. She didn't care if it had happened overnight, she loved him and there was nothing she could do to change it. 

Heaving a great sigh of relief and moral defeat from her chest, she stood and slowly dressed in her favorite jumper and skull necklace. She gathered her sheets and proceeded to live her life normally. As normally as she could muster.

* * * * 

When Dib finished his shower, he dressed quickly and went back to Gaz's room, only to find that she wasn't there. He climbed downstairs and found her in the kitchen, talking with their father.

"We had a great time, Dad. I was lucky, no one noticed Dib, but he actually turned out to be a pretty good dancer. Too bad he can't act that cool all the time, instead of being the freak he usually is."

Dib's brow furrowed at the remark. He wasn't a freak! Well, maybe... maybe now that could be debated.

He stepped into the kitchen, stopping at the refrigerator for his routine glass of juice. If she could play normal, then so could he.

"Morning Dad, Gaz. Sleep well?" He directed his question particularly at his sister, unnaturally pleased when he witnessed a dark look cross her face.

"Why do you care?" she hissed. Love or not, she was going to kill him.

"Fine, son," his father replied, dismissing Gaz's bitter comment. "Gaz told me that you two had fun last night."

He spluttered into his orange juice, eyes grown wide. He witnessed Gaz give him a sadistic smile from the corner of her lips and he relaxed, smirking into his glass. Two could play at that game.

"Yeah," he said, wiping the juice from his face, "turns out that Gaz is quite the party animal. She can be quite the charmer, though, when she drops the evil act."

"Who says it's an act, Dib?" she drawled out his name long and low, much like she had done the night before. 

So much for acting normal.

And with that, they begun one of their infamous stare-downs as their father obliviously finished his breakfast. Neither sibling noticed outstandingly when he left the room. They continued for several minutes until Gaz, bored, stood and, giving Dib one last withering stare, left the room. Dib followed her into the living room, where she sat playing her Gameslave 2. He sat beside her on the sofa and waited expectantly.

"Well..?" he began.

She didn't look up from her game. "Well what?" she replied, voice riddled with annoyance.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" he asked.

She didn't miss a beat. "I have nothing to say."

Dib stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "Nothing to say?! Gaz! We had," he faltered, but finally found the courage to continue, "_sex_ last night..." His facial features furrowed.

"And that should mean what to me?" she replied coolly, still playing.

"Are you serious?" he said, his voice full with disbelievement.

She stopped playing and faced him. "I really don't want to talk about this right now, Dib," she muttered darkly, but she realized quickly that he wasn't going to be brushed off as easily as she would have liked.

"This is serious Gaz. What if somebody finds out? Oh God! What if you're pregnant?!"

She laughed in a humorless tone. "No one will find out, Dib, because you aren't going to say a word to anyone. As for me being pregnant, it's impossible," she muttered, "I've been on the pill for four years running and I've never skipped a day."

He looked at her oddly. "You're on the Pill?"

"My doctor put me on it for my period. It's too heavy, causes me too much pain. I'd either throw up or pass out on the first day."

Well, that settled that complication. But she still hadn't said a word in response to what happened between them.

"Gaz, I need to know what happened last night," he said softly.

She rolled her eyes in a painful gesture. "Contrary to popular belief, Dib, you're a smart boy. You said it yourself, we had sex. What more is there to know?"

He was starting to become frustrated. "Can you drop the bitch act for one minute and talk to me?! "

She gave him a disgusted look and threw her Gameslave on the table. "What is there to say?" and with that she turned and stalked back to her room, slamming the door heavily when she reached it.

"Shit Gaz, you think this is easy for me?" he muttered inwardly. He stood up and, left with nothing else to say or do, left the house. He needed some fresh air, a change of atmosphere, anything to help clear his mind. Yet unbeknownst to him, upstairs in her room, Gaz was mourning, berating herself for being such a coward.

* * * * 

Hours and a long, thoughtful walk later, Dib found himself carefully watching the stars come out into the night sky. He was at the park, sitting on his favorite hill, detached from the rest of the playground. His mind was on one thing. Gaz. He'd attempted to rationalize what he had done the night before, but he couldn't. He knew that in the very depths of his mind, he had wanted it all along. He could have stopped at any moment and yet he'd chosen not to, no matter what he tried to tell himself. There was no use quibbling over it now, it was over and done with and there was no changing it. He resigned himself to that fact and decided to duly accept it. If she was prepared to forget about it and pretend that it had never happened, then so could he. It _was_ probably better in the long run.

He stood slowly and stretched. It was getting rather late. He began to make his way home, hoping that she would find a way to forgive him for this mess.

* * * * 

Gaz lay on her bed, engrossed in her favorite book, 'The Virgin Suicides', by Jeffrey Euginedes. The sounds of Zero 7 filled the air, her favorite song, 'Spinning', playing. She heard a faint knock at the door and unwillingly called for whomever it was on the other side to come in. She wasn't surprised when she saw Dib enter.

He walked tentatively to her bed. "May I sit down?" he asked. She set her down her book carefully and nodded.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier," he apologized. "I was a bit confused about this whole thing and I took it out on you."

"No you didn't," she interrupted abruptly, "you were only trying to do the logical thing. I was the one who took it all out of hand," she lowered her gaze. "Sorry for saying what I said. I didn't mean it. You're right, we do need to talk."

"Last night was a mistake," he began, sighing. "It was a wonderful mistake, but it was still a mistake. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I took advantage of you."

Gaz looked at him with large, disbelieving eyes. "You didn't take advantage of me! I took part in this as much as you did. You can't blame yourself. Yes, it was a mistake and it shouldn't happen again, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it."

This time Dib looked at her in disbelief. "Really?"

She nodded her head, smiling faintly. "It was wonderful. For the first time in my life I felt what true love might really be like. It may have been wrong, but now that I think about it, I'm glad it happened, and I wouldn't take it back if I could."

"Gaz, you don't know what you're saying..." he whispered, defeated.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do. I love you."

He sat in shock. His sister had just confessed that she was in love with him. He had no idea how to reply. He loved her as well, but he was frightened of where this would take them. This was a dark territory, forbidden and very taboo.

"Well, what do we do now?" he asked, suddenly feeling incredibly uneasy

"Do you love me?" she asked, her voice smooth and not missing a beat.

"More than anything," he replied instantly, realizing that it was incredibly true.

"Then we go on with our lives, just like we do everyday. Nothing changes," she stated simply, shrugging.

"But what about us?"

"What happens between us stays behind closed doors." She purred subtly. He reached out for her. 

"Suppose someone finds out?"

She settled herself in his warm embrace. "No one will find out." She assured him.

"Just suppose..."

"Stop worrying and be quiet." With those words said, she leaned up to kiss him.

They didn't leave her room for the rest of the night.

*******************************


End file.
